En secreto
by Corazon de Diamante
Summary: 2da Temporada Sailor Moon R - Anime / Viñetas-Historias cortas (Estado: Terminado)
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de _Sailor Moon_ , son propiedad de la maravillosa mangaka: _Naoko Takeuchi_.

 **Prólogo**

Caminé y camino, y el camino andado está plagado de secretos. Secretos que te oculto, que me oculto. ¿Qué olvidé? ¡Que quiero olvidar!

 _¡Oye! Tus secretos están a salvo conmigo. La curiosidad me mato y aquí estoy… ¡Cuéntame! Antes de que se silencie tu corazón y estés dentro de la cajita._

 _ **C**_


	2. Sad Girl

**Sad Girl**

 _Una mirada indiscreta a la rendija de la puerta del baño, dejaba al descubierto su belleza; La desnudez cubierta por el agua perfumada._

 _El pequeño remolino creado con su dedo índice, se tragaba algunas flores de jazmín. La bañera estaba a tope, chorritos de agua resbalaban y caían produciendo un aterrador sonido que la hipnotizaba._

 _Se sumergió provocando que el vital líquido se desbordara y cayera a borbotones sobre el piso cerámico negro._

 _Ese deseo suicida la insto a seguir sumergida, pero la sola idea de ser encontrada, no le hizo gracia. Además, la muerte rondaba… la deseaba, pero, ella no era una mujer fácil._

 _Emergió y se alejó del ataúd blanco, recogió una de las florecitas blancas que flotaba. El espejo de cuerpo completo estaba recubierto por una delgada capa de vapor, pero ella podía ver cada detalle de su escultural figura; La flor fue obligada a recorrer sus turgentes labios. El cadáver de la florecita fue testigo de la sonrisa sincera y de las lágrimas falsas._

 _Su centro amarillo la atraía de sobremanera, así que la mastico y pudo percibir ese sabor enfermo que la excitaba. Los fríos labios se encontraron con los cálidos labios. Cabía una duda, quién estaba atrapada: ¿La silueta reflejada o quien la reflejaba? A ella le daba igual e interrumpió su beso._

 _Hizo a un lado el mechón rubio cenizo que cubría su seno izquierdo y cerro sus parpados. La ninfa se tomó su tiempo. Se libraba una batalla fuera de ese cuarto, pero se tomaba su tiempo. Para ella el pasado estaba más que olvidado, sólo se dejaba llevar por el éxtasis del aquí y del ahora. Ese sendero también conducía hacia la muerte, y estaba disfrutando del paisaje._

¨Mi Príncipe D…¨

 _No pudo terminar de nombrarlo, quizá si lo invocaba él podría hacerse presente, y no soportaría que la viese: Tan radiante; Sin aquella belleza artificial que la opacaba, sin el disfraz que la ridiculizaba, que la ocultaba… que desvanecía su esencia. Su mano derecha sentía las rápidas palpitaciones de su corazón._

 _¿Qué deseaba de ese hombre?_

 _¿Su amor? ¿Su corazón?_

 _No es tan ilusa… ya están pudriéndose._

 _¿Entonces?_

 _El caos de su demencia. Lo deseaba más que nada… Anhelaba que él le permitiese entrar a su mundo… SÓLO A ELLA Y A NADIE MÁS._

 _Por tal motivo lo ataco; Con aquel PODER que supera al poder del impío `Príncipe Ciego´._

¨¡Zafiro, cuándo se te quitara la costumbre de espiarme! Ten presente que nuestra alianza no incluye este tipo de conf…¨

 _Le petit prince´, se encontraba peligrosamente detrás de ella, y sobre sus brazos traía la investidura de la Comandante Esmeralda._

 _ **C**_


	3. Niña Perdida

**Niña Extraviada**

 _¡Serena Tsukino, te extraño!_

La imponente puerta del Tiempo y yo estábamos frente a frente… Ella y yo habíamos sido heridas tantas veces, conocíamos el sufrimiento y el dolor, sin embargo, ella no le temía a la soledad, pero, yo no la podía soportar. No podía resignarme, simplemente, no podía.

Ella me reclamo con la mirada, y se interpuso entre la Puerta del Tiempo y yo. A tan sólo unos pasos para poder atravesarla, y reencontrarme con lo que inminentemente perdería: el amor, la amistad, la vida.

—Soy un ser poderoso, he librado batalla tras batalla… tras batalla, pese a que las odio, pero, fue la única manera para protegerte, para protegerlos... ¡No me detendrás!

Ella no me dejara pasar, lo sé. Si doy un paso más no dudara en atacarme a muerte. El paso estaba dado y el ataque estaba dirigido a mi… pero la que cayo sobre el frío suelo es Sailor Plut.

El poder del Cristal de Plata (secretamente) siempre me aterro, y el temor más grande de Luna era que cayera en las manos equivocadas; y esas terminaron siendo las mías. El olor que de repente inundo mi olfato me horrorizo; ya no había cabida para el arrepentimiento. Temblé cuando el líquido rojizo se adhería a las plantas de mis pies; sin tocarla, la puerta se abrió, la oscuridad se hizo presente en su interior y me interne sin miedo, y la puerta se cerro tras de mi.

Cambiaría el futuro de la tierra, la Puerta del Tiempo y el Cristal de Plata serán mis únicos aliados y sabrán guardar mi secreto. No permitiré que el resplandor de la Tierra se extinga, su odisea no terminara, la era glaciar no la derrotara, la regresare a la vida. Sin más invoque todo el poder del Cristal de Plata.

Yo ya no era la misma... estaba hecho, y el poder del Cristal de Plata se había mermado de manera considerable, Derrote a la muerte, y una una utopía se erigía sin dolor, sin sufrimiento, sin muerte, es lo que habíamos creado. Juro que, no permitiré que nadie se oponga a este sueño eterno.

La primera decisión que tome por mi misma. Una elegida que había elegido su futuro.

 **C**

 **Me inspire en un capitulo de SM, y trate de atar los cabos suelto de como Serena/Usagi se convirtió en la NEO Reina Serenity y que hay detrás de la mirada que obsesiono al Principe Diamante. Espero haberlo logrado.**

Un agradecimiento a zabitamt1975


End file.
